remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Metrodome
Metrodome is a UK-based company which distributes DVDs to the country, and is the current official distributor of Transformers Generation One DVDs. Unlike other distributors, they have not secured the rights to any other Transformers series, but have distinguished themselves by being the first to release the various Japanese Generation One series. Metrodome is owned by TV Loonland, who, until 2008, were the owners of Sunbow Productions and master license holder of the Generation One television series. Releases *[http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/The_Transformers_(cartoon) Transformers: Generation One Seasons 1 to 4] — Having inherited the Transformers license from previous holder Maverick Entertainment, who had only managed to release the first season before losing the licence, Metrodome, in a surprising move, opted to pick up where that company had left off, making Season 2 their first release, split over two boxsets. They subsequently released Seasons 3 and 4 in one boxset, and came full circle with a release of Season 1, which came packaged with a metal tin that all four box sets could be stored in. The sets feature new artwork by Dan Reed, Andrew Wildman andSimon Williams, and use the remastered production masters which originated with the Kid Rhino release of the series (and contain all the inherent errors). Additionally, they include Rhino's 5.1 (with added sound effects), but use a modified version of their 2.0 track. One of the sets' most distinctive extra features is a collection of dialogue scripts for nearly every Generation One episode. Additionally, the first disc of Season 2 (containing the first nine episodes of the season) was released on its own on two separate occasions, as a "Bumper Collection Special," and as "The Classic Episodes." *''Transformers: The Movie - Reconstructed'' — Given that the movie had seen multiple VHS and budget DVD releases in then-recent years, Metrodome sought to produce a special version of the movie that would distinguish itself from these cheaper options. "Reconstructed" was the result, featuring a new remastered version of the film that exposed the entire visible picture from the film's negative. An assortment of extras including TV adverts, trailers and comparisons between the US and UK versions of the film could not, however, make up for the poor standards conversion, inconsistent remaster, and general pointlessness of the project. *''Transformers: The Complete Generation One Collection'' — All four Generation One boxsets, along with Transformers: The Movie - Reconstructed, collected together in one fourteen-disc set. The set comes with a free double-sided poster depicting the US and UK movie poster artwork. *''Transformers: The Takara Collection, Vol 1 - Headmasters'' — A four-disc boxset collecting the entire''Headmasters'' anime series. The set features the original Japanese audio track with newly-created (and inconsistent) English subtitles, with the infamous RTM 1 dub as a second option. The masters supplied to Metrodome proved slightly incomplete, however, lacking the "next episode" previews, and the few segments that come before the title cards of certain episodes. The set features audio commentaries on three episodes by UK fan Chris McFeely. *''Transformers: The Takara Collection, Vol 2 - Super-God Masterforce'' — A five-disc boxset collecting the Super-God Masterforce anime series (omitting the clip show that was broadcast as the final episode of the series in Japan). This set includes only the Japanese audio with subtitles, this time translated by Jordan L. Derber. The set again features three audio commentaries by McFeely. Cover art by Nick Roche. *''Transformers: The Takara Collection, Vol 3 - Victory'' — A four-disc boxset collecting the entire Victory''anime series. As with ''Masterforce, the set includes only the Japanese audio, subs by Derber, and three commentaries by McFeely. Notably, the set omits the six (!) clip shows present in the original broadcast run of the series, featuring only the core 32 episodes. Cover art by Nick Roche. *''Transformers: The Movie Ultimate Edition'' — In the same style as Sony BGM's 20th Anniversary edition of the movie, this two-disc set features a new widescreen remaster of the film. A multitude of extras include trailers, tv spots, character profiles, interviews with Flint Dille and Peter Cullen and commentary on the film by Chris McFeely. Like the other special editions of the film released around this time, the set includes "Scramble City", also with commentary from McFeely. *''Transformers: The Complete Takara Collection'' — A collection of the three Headmasters, Super-God Masterforce and Victory boxsets. The final disc of the Victory set is re-authored to include the set's sole new exclusive - Zone, with a commentary by McFeely. Category:Fictional companies